Él está en Hogwarts
by Syringen
Summary: Él estaba en Hogwarts, mientras tanto Sirius estaba en una cárcel, pero escaparía, lo haría. ONE-SHORT


**_Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Es más sólo Spike 120 y John 201 son míos._**

**__**

Dedicado a mi amiga Montserrat, que me regaño porque nunca le dedicó nada.

**Summary: **Él estaba en Hogwarts, mientras tanto Sirius estaba en una cárcel, pero escaparía, lo haría.

**"Está en Hogwarts"******

-"_Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts- _

Murmullos ahogados rompían el silencio. Uno que otro grito, las gotas que golpeaban el suelo periódicamente y la tormenta que trataban de penetrar en ella.  Por lo demás la cárcel yacía en paz.

Una celda de mayor seguridad estaba en más silencio que las demás. Sucia (como todas) pero a diferencia tenía el piso cubierto de periódicos. Todos abiertos en los crucigramas. Crucigramas medio hechos, otros completos, todos los periódicos sucios y roídos. El chillido de una que otra rata se escuchaba. Esos mismos chillidos eran los que despertaban a Sirius Black alguna veces, otras era el silencio, pero está vez era su propia mente quien lo expulsaba de su subconsciente.

En el suelo, con ropa raída y acostado sobre una vieja manta que había perdido (como todo lo que había en ese lugar) su color se encontraba hecho una bola Sirius Black.

­-"_Está en Hogwarts"- _volvió a murmurar aún entre sueños, medio despierto.

Oyó a un dementor pasar frente a su puerta, la capa vieja que se movía por el suelo. Escuchó a lo lejos el grito inconfundible de un tal Spike 120 (le decía así por el número de celda donde estaba la 120). Abrió sus ojos.

Hacía muchos años, cuando aún era feliz y su vida no pasaba de oscuridad a oscuridad, de silencio en silencio, entre pensamientos y remordimientos, en al soledad, él era distinto. Él sonreía y vivía. Ahora no. Ya no. Toda la chispa que tenía se había esfumado, era como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado. Todo, se lo llevó todo, con la facilidad con la que levantaba las hojas del suelo en otoño. Podía ser que hasta más fácilmente. Había sido todo tan rápido.

Levantó la vista a la rendija que había muy arriba. Nunca entraba luz por ella, pero el podía ver la luna, en ese momento llovía. Las olas golpeaban la prisión y el viento silbaba tristeza. Por esa rendija se filtraba el agua, pero nada más.

Pasó su mano por el suelo. Tomó un pedazo de papel. Miró la fotografía y releyó el artículo. Tantas veces lo había leído que ya lo sabía de memoria.

-"_Está en Hogwarts"_

El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, había ido hacia algunas semanas (según lo que calculaba) a revisar Azkaban. Con él había llevado ese periódico.

-"_Es aburrido estar aquí, no hay nada que hacer"- _había dicho Sirius con voz ronca. El ministro, sorprendido, le había dado su periódico.

-"_Sabe si tiene un lápiz tal vez podría dármelo, John 201 suele comerse los míos"­-_ había reído cínicamente mientras con la cabeza señalaba la celda de a lado. Fudge le había dado también un lápiz. Sorprendido de que después de doce años Sirius Black, uno de los maleantes más peligrosos del mundo mágico y que contaba con más seguridad, siguiera cuerdo.

Penosamente se arrastró y miró su propio reflejo en el charco de agua que había en una esquina. El viejo Sirius había desaparecido. Sus ojos estaban apagados, estaba sucio y su cabello largo al igual que su barba le daban un aspecto de desvalido, pero eso era, eso y un criminal. Negó suavemente. Él no era un criminal. Su mirada regreso al viejo pedazo de papel que seguía entre sus manos. Allí sobre el hombro de un chico estaba Peter, su viejo amigo, por quien habría dado su vida, quien había arruinado todo. Había matado a los Potter sin pensar y hubiera hecho lo mismo con Harry de no ser por… por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-"_¿Por qué Peter?"- _ Volvió a preguntarse. Si algún día salía de allí mataría a Peter. Lo haría. Miró la rendija por la que entraba una pálida luz. El mar embravecido, la lluvia y el viento compartían su dolor. Todo era culpa de esa rata traidora. ¡¡Él era el culpable!!-_¡Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti! ¡¿Por qué?!-_ Hacía mucho que había dejado de preguntarse eso. En doce años sus sentimientos por Peter habían cambiado muchas veces.

Se miró flaco y desecho, su reflejo no se parecía nada a Sirius Black. Rió suavemente y su risa sonó más al gruñido de un perro. Eso trajo a la memoria de Black un recuerdo.

El sonido de una capa se escuchó a la distancia. Distintas puertas que se abrían. Hora de comer. Black cerró sus ojos. ¿Podría aún? Sí nunca habían sucumbido ante la locura por qué lo haría su poder.

Abrió sus ojos. Se miró a si mismo. Aún era él.

-"_Está en Hogwarts"- _Clavó sus ojos azul oscuro en los que respondían en el agua, comenzó a cambiar. Se convirtió en un perro flaco y horrible. Estaba cansado. Caminó por la celda y se acurrucó en la vieja cobija. Escuchó como los dementotes le dejaban comida y reían (si eso podía ser llamado risa). Se paró de nuevo. Estaba harto. Dejó que su cuerpo lo llevará. Pasó por los barrotes, estaba delgado, demasiado y se alejó trastabillando.

Azkaban no tenía seguros no tenía nada para aprisionarlo, yo no. Nadie lo detuvo. Salió. Alzó su cabeza perruna y miró la luna entre la lluvia que caía. Sintió las gotas contra su pelaje y sin pensarlo se adentro en el mar.

No supo cómo logró llegar a la orilla, pero allí estaba pisando de nuevo suelo firme. No pensó en que era la primera persona que salía de Azkaban, ni en que había escapado por fin. No sentía ninguna diferencia. Se tiró en el suelo y se echó a dormir.

-_"Está en Hogwarts… Harry también está allí… iré a Hogwarts"- _Sirius Black se quedó dormido pensando en su ahijado. Había escapado de la prisión. Podía proteger a Harry, aún mejor… podía buscar su venganza.

A la mañana siguiente el corazón de Black quería venganza y nada lo hizo detenerse, viajo miles de kilómetros, tal vez más. Mientras tanto la noticia de que había escapado corría en boca de todos los brujos y muggles, toda Inglaterra lo buscaba y aunque muchos le vieron ninguno supo de él.

Una noche llegó a una vieja calle en un barrio muggle, antes de comenzar su verdadero viaje tenía que hacer eso. Miró a su ahijado, durante unos segundos, era tan parecido a James que el verlo le provocó una punza de dolor. Luego corrió hacia Hogwarts con un sólo pensamiento.

-"_Él está en Hogwarts… está allí". _

Espero que les haya gustado.

Syringen _A.L.C.S_


End file.
